W Noc Spadających Gwiazd
by UzumakiAyumi
Summary: Gwiazdy spadają z nieba. Zupełnie tak jak dawno temu, kiedy to Polska i Litwa złożyli sobie pewną obietnicę.


_Pisałam to, kiedy rozmawiałam z przyjaciółką na Skype, a ona obserwowała spadające gwiazdy i w dużym stopniu zainspirowało mnie to do napisania tego :3 Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba _

_Ayumi_

- Liciek! Chodź, zobacz! - krzyknął Polska, opierając się o barierkę i niecierpliwie przebierając z jednej nogi na drugą. - Licia! Totalnie musisz tutaj przyjść i to jakby teraz! Szybciej, bo zaraz wszystko przegapisz! - ponownie zawołał. Litwa, który bał się, że jeśli szybko tam nie przyjdzie, Polska wypadnie przez balkon, przewrócił oczami i szybko przekroczył próg sypialni i drzwi balkonowych, gdzie blondyn zafascynowany wgapiał się w niebo. - Spójrz, dzisiaj spadają gwiazdy! To tak samo jak wtedy, kiedy byliśmy mali. - Feliks miał rację. Raz po raz jeden z błysków świecących nad nimi wędrował w dół po nieboskłonie. Litwa stanął obok Polski, spoglądając na rozradowaną twarz nastolatka, później ponownie przenosząc wzrok na niebo.

- Przywołuje wspomnienia. - szatyn uśmiechnął się, a przed oczami stanęła mu scena sprzed kilku wieków, kiedy to jeszcze oboje mieli mleko pod nosem.

_- Huh? Licia, spójrz! Gwiazdy spadają z nieba. - chłopiec wyciągnął rękę i wskazał na świecące obiekty oświetlające sklepienie ponad nimi. Polska i Litwa siedzieli tej nocy na wzgórzu niedaleko domu Polski i jego siostry - Czech. _

_- Ale chyba nie powinno tak być. - odparł drugi chłopiec, w zamyśleniu skupiając się na gwiazdach.- Myślisz, że coś jest nie tak, Polsko?_

_- A może niedługo całe niebo spadnie? To by było totalnie potworne!- zszokował się Polska. - A jeśli tak się stanie? I nie będzie już słońca, ani księżyca, ani gwiazd i będzie tu totalnie ciemno?! Nie chcę! Nie lubię ciemności! Żyją w niej potwory!_

_- Polsko, nie musisz się martwić. - Litwa uśmiechnął się do niego pokrzepiająco - Nawet kiedy niebo spadnie, to jeśli będziemy razem, potwory nic nam nie zrobią._

_- Masz rację! A jeśli któryś z nich będzie chciał cię zjeść, totalnie go pokroję! Czechy dała mi taki totalnie odlotowy miecz i teraz będę mógł cię chronić, nawet jeśli ten potwór miałby ze sto tysięcy metrów!_

_- Dzięki Polsko._

_- Ale wiesz, Litwo? Masz totalną rację. Dopóki zostaniemy razem, nie będziemy musieli bać się nikogo, nawet jeśli byłby straszniejszy od Rusi (aka Rosji w tamtych czasach)!_

_- A jak długo zostaniemy razem? - blondyn uśmiechnął się i zwrócił głowę w stronę spadających gwiazd, których odbicia widoczne były w jego oczach._

_- Na zawsze._

_- P-Polsko, czy ty wiesz, że..._

_- Nawet nie próbuj mi mówić, że to niemożliwe Licia! - znowu zwrócił wzrok na przyjaciela, mając wymalowaną powagę na twarzy. - To, że gwiazdy spadają z nieba też jest niemożliwe, a proszę! Spadają sobie, jakby miały wszelkie zasady gdzieś! A to, że zostaniemy razem na zawsze, nie jest niemożliwe. Czechy mi kiedyś powiedziała, że jeśli chcesz zostać z kimś na zawsze, musisz wziąć z nim ślub._

_- Ś-ślub?! Ale to robią tylko dorośli! My nie może..._

_- Głuptasie, nie mówię, że musimy brać ślub teraz! Kiedyś, kiedy będziemy dorośli! To totalnie genialny pomysł! - Litwa uśmiechnął się, kiedy Polska zaczął trajkotać na ten temat. W tym czasie, on odwrócił się i zerwał stokrotkę rosnącą tuż obok niego._

_- Polsko? - blondyn przestał mówić i spojrzał się na Litwę z pytaniem wymalowanym w oczach. Litwa uśmiechał się przyjaźnie i trzymał coś za plecami, a Polska – jako najbardziej ciekawski kraj świata musiał wiedzieć, co to jest. - Daj mi rękę._

_- Po co?_

_- Po prostu to zrób._

_- Ale najpierw musisz mi po..._

_- Ufasz mi? - Litwa zaskoczył Polskę tym pytaniem, jednak blondyn uśmiechnął się nieśmiało i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku przyjaciela. Litwa pochwycił jego dłoń, jedną ręką wciąż trzymając kwiatek za plecami. - A teraz zamknij oczy. I pod żadnym pozorem nie otwieraj ich, dopóki ci nie powiem. - Polska pokiwał głową i zacisnął swoje powieki. Kilkanaście sekund wlokło się dla niego jak wieczność (tak, trzeba wspomnieć, że Polska nie należał do najcierpliwszych dzieci). Wreszcie, kiedy blond chłopiec miał stracić wszelkie pokłady spokoju i otworzyć oczy, odezwał się jego przyjaciel. - Okej, możesz otworzyć. - Polska powoli rozwarł powieki. Na jego serdecznym palcu, znajdował się pierścionek zrobiony ze ślicznej, malutkiej stokrotki. Feliks uśmiechnął się ciepło, następnie przeniósł spojrzenie na Torisa._

_- Pierścionek? - zapytał._

_- Wiesz, kiedy ktoś chce brać ślub, jedna osoba daje drugiej pierścionek, pytając się „Czy wyjdziesz za mnie?" , lub coś takiego, klękając na jedno kolano. Jeśli druga osoba się zgodzi, nosi pierścionek. To coś jak obietnica, że na pewno spotkają się przed ołtarzem. Gdzieś czytałem.- uśmiech Polski poszerzył się, jednak szybko zastąpił go wyraz zdziwienia, kiedy zobaczył, że Litwa uklęknął przed nim na jedno kolano, następnie chwytając jego dłoń. - Tak więc… Feliks, czy uczynisz mi ten zaszczyt i wyjdziesz za mnie? - blondyn rzucił mu się na szyję._

_- Jasne, że tak... Nie mógłbym ci odmówić, Toris. - szepnął chłopak. Litwa zaśmiał się cicho._

_- Dobrze, bo nie przyjąłbym do wiadomości odpowiedzi odmownej. Wiesz, jak już będziemy dorośli, załatwię ci prawdziwy pierścionek. _

_- Nie musisz. Pierścionek nie ma znaczenia, tak długo jak dotrzymamy tej obietnicy. - resztę nocy spędzili w swoich objęciach, obserwując spadające gwiazdy aż po sam świt._

- Tak, zdecydowanie. - zaśmiał się Polska. - Byliśmy wtedy tacy mali i baliśmy się, że niebo spadnie. - Litwa też się zaśmiał, odwracając się w stronę blondyna.

- Pamiętasz, co sobie wtedy obiecaliśmy? - oczy Feliksa zwróciły się w stronę Torisa.

- Hmm... To, że na zawsze zostaniemy razem, czy to, że kupisz mi prawdziwy pierścionek? - Litwa zaśmiał się, a Polska uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

- Chodziło mi o tą pierwszą. - mruknął, stając za chłopakiem i obejmując go w pasie.

- Ale wiesz, tej drugiej też dotrzymałeś. - szepnął Polska, wyciągając prawą rękę przed siebie i lekko rozstawiając palce, żeby móc dokładniej obejrzeć złoty pierścionek na jego serdecznym palcu. - I praktycznie oświadczyłeś mi się dwa razy. - zachichotał cicho.

- Nie wierzę, że po tylu wiekach, twoją odpowiedzią wciąż było „tak". - Polak odwrócił się i plecami oparł o barierkę balkonu.

- Już raz to mówiłem, ale mogę powtórzyć. _Nie mógłbym ci odmówić, Toris. _- szatyn zaśmiał się cicho i przybliżył swoją twarz do twarzy narzeczonego.

_- Dobrze, bo nie przyjąłbym do wiadomości odpowiedzi odmownej. _- oboje zamknęli oczy i połączyli się w pocałunku. Ich twarze rozświetlane były przez spadające gwiazdy, przy których kiedyś w przyjacielskim geście obiecali trwać przy sobie przez wieczność. Teraz, już nie jako przyjaciele, ale zakochani, mogli szczęśliwie tę obietnicę spełnić.


End file.
